


Yo Momma...

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Blood, Mycroft IS the British Government, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, The Homles Boys Love Their Mummy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly does something a bit not good and Sherlock is the calm sensible one.</p><p>Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts), [Mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mychakk).



“These are the wrong results.”

“No they’re …”

St Bart’s newest lab tech was an interesting shade of red and looking mutinous. In the privacy of her own mind Molly decided this was the most active she had seen Clive since he started three weeks ago. The man was so laid back about his work that one of her colleagues suggested the corpses had more get up and go in them. A calm approach would have been fine, but Clive was careless and sloppy, which explained why Sherlock was in full rant mode.

“Shut up. I know these are the wrong results because these results are for a cancerous kidney from a male. The test you were asked to perform was on a healthy liver from a female. Not only did you take the sample from the wrong body, which was the wrong gender, you managed to take it from the wrong organ. How is that possible? Can you not read? Are you actually a wandering idiot?”

As registrar in charge Molly knew she should step in and deal with the situation herself, but Sherlock had a point and this latest cock up by Clive was going to cause her even more paperwork. Maybe if Sherlock set a rocket under Clive he would pull his socks up and still have a job at the end of the week. She let her eyes close as she rolled her head in a vain attempt to ease the ache forming in her neck.

“You can’t talk to me like that!”

Molly’s eyes snapped open and her head jerked up as she heard the temper in Clive’s voice. The lab tech had stepped up into Sherlock’s personal space and was glaring at him. The taller detective held his ground and met Clive glare for glare. Molly slowly began counting to ten in her head. If the staring contest didn’t end by ten the lab might ignite.

As she reached four Clive spoke.

“What kind of circus act spawned a weirdo like you? I bet your mother is some drooling psycho sideshow freak.”

For Molly time slowed. She watched as Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock and his facial muscles slacked as his jaw actually dropped. The ugly, self-satisfied sneer that twisted Clive’s face made her blood boil.

Suddenly time was moving at double speed.

Molly’s feet flew across the tiled floor; her hand sliced the air as she grabbed Clive’s shoulder and twisted him towards her. His sneer shifted into puzzlement and then erupted in a bloody crunch.

Time returned to normal and Molly became aware of a throbbing in the knuckles of her left hand. Clive’s nose was smashed across his face and streaming blood down the front of his scrubs. With a gentle hand on her left elbow Sherlock shifted her behind him. His eyes glanced briefly towards the security camera in the corner of the room.

“I apologise for punching you in the nose Clive. I should not have done that, even though you are a poor excuse for a lab technician and certainly do not deserve a position here at St Barts.”

“Thwat are oo thwalking aboot? Oo didn’t hit me. Sthee did!”

An accusing finger jabbed towards Molly. Sherlock rolled his eyes with a sigh and punch Clive in the nose left-handed. It was a rather gentle punch, or at least it would have been gentle if Clive’s nose was unbroken. As it was Clive howled and fled the room.

Sherlock whipped round to face Molly like a spinning top. She was shaking slightly as the events of the past few moments caught up with her. The warmth of Sherlock’s hands on her shoulders, guiding her onto a stool helped steady her. His hands slowly rubbed along her upper arms as he brought his head level with her own.

“Molly? Are you alright? Don’t worry about your job; everyone will believe I hit him anyway. If he tries to cause any trouble for you I’ll sort it all out I promise. Molly?”

Molly blinked slowly and licked her dry lips. It took her a moment to find her voice.

“Are you okay Sherlock?”

Molly had never seen anyone look nonplussed before and she was rather pleased it was Sherlock’s face she could now picture next to the word in her mental dictionary.

“Am I ok… what? Molly, you just assaulted someone you work with. Shouldn’t I be asking you if you’re okay?”

She shrugged.

“Probably. I’m going to be in a bit of trouble, but to be honest after the things he said about your mum I’m surprised I got to hit him first.”

Sherlock stepped back, one hand landed on his hip as the other raked through his hair as he began to pace in tight circles.

“I can’t recall anybody ever suggesting such things about Mummy. Why would he insult my mother? I was the target of his anger and I was right in front of him. I had no idea how to react.”

He stopped in front of Molly and surprised her by dropping into a crouch in front of her.

“You were wonderful. I had no idea you had a left jab like that. Thank you, for knowing what to do and defending Mummy like that.”

Molly laughed out loud.

“Yes I’m quite the knight in white polyester. Come on let’s redo those ruddy tests, while I still have a job.”

 

Anthea watched with a mask of calm detachment as Mycroft reviewed the security footage from St Bart’s. She raised an eyebrow as the pencil he was toying with snapped in two. She gave him a moment to collect himself before sliding a plain file in front of him. Anthea could read her boss better than even he suspected, so she observed the fractional relaxing of his spine as he read the contents.

“Perfect as usual my dear. I note you also arranged for a bouquet to be delivered to Dr Hooper, thank you.”

He delicately closed the file and handed it back to her. As she reached the office door he said;

“I’ll need fifteen minutes before the next meeting my dear. I need to call Mummy.”

Anthea smiled.

“I already have her on line two for you sir.”

The slight tilt of Mycroft’s head was the equivalent of ‘How the hell did you know…?’ from anyone else. With a sly smile Anthea left the office.

 

That evening Sherlock was stretched on his sofa with Molly snuggled into his side while some film played on the telly. The chime of his phone distracted him from his attempts to distract her from the film. He stretched he arm down to the floor and lifted his phone into view. He smiled as he read Mycroft’s text.

_Problem at St Bart’s resolved._  
Tea with Mummy on Sunday.  
Molly and you BOTH to attend. MH 

“Everything alright Sherlock?”

“Yup.”

Sherlock planted a kiss on Molly’s sweet smelling hair and realised he was looking forward to Sunday. Mummy would love Molly, all most as much as he did.


	2. Meet the Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon tea with Sherlock's parents goes off without a hitch. 
> 
> Although it does prove to be the catalyst for a future hitch.

“Relax Molly.”

Sherlock gave her hand a supportive squeeze as she sucked in a shaking breath.

“I’m meeting your parents Sherlock. What if they hate me?”

Sherlock stopped in the middle of the street, heedless to the crowd of shoppers and tourists that had to step around them. He took Molly’s face between his long fingered hands and looked sternly into her eyes.

“Molly Hooper. Mummy is much smarter than I am. She will instantly see what it took me an embarrassingly long time to realise; that you are intelligent, kind, loving and frankly awesome. Father will trust his human instincts and possibly reach the same conclusion ever quicker than Mummy. Should the improbable happen and they both hate you, just remember my parents’ lack of approval has never stopped me doing what I want.”

She smiled at him and nodded her head. Sherlock placed a fleeting kiss on her lips and took her hand once more. With more confidence in her steps Molly Hooper headed to meet her boyfriend’s parents.

The nerves returned for a different reason as the approached the Montcalm Hotel in Park Lane. The Georgian town houses oozed elegance and Molly felt out of place in her cherry print dress and cream cardigan. Proving once again that he had mind reading powers Sherlock said;

“You look fine, lovely in fact.”

Mycroft met them as the stepped into the hotel. 

“You’re late brother mine.”

“No by much. Didn’t know you were joining us Mycroft.”

“I’m not. I was simply keeping Mummy and Father entertained until you arrived.” 

Mycroft turned towards Molly and surprised the heck out of her by stepping forwards and kissing her cheek.

“You look charming Molly. I recommend the macaroons. Enjoy your afternoon.”

With a polite nod of his head Mycroft left the hotel and Molly found herself being ushered into the Crescent Lounge by an impatient Sherlock. 

Mr Holmes rose to his feet as they approached the table. Before his son could make introductions he’d taken Molly’s hand and gave her a little bow.

“Doctor Hooper I presume?”

A smile bloomed across Molly’s face. Ever since she’d received her doctorate, she’d always wanted someone to paraphrase Henry Morton Stanley’s famous greeting for her.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Holmes.”

There was a tutting sound from Mrs Holmes.

“Father, let the poor girl sit down.”

Mr Holmes release her hand and Molly sat down in the chair Sherlock was holding for her. Once she was seated the two men took their places at the table. There was a quiet pause in which Mrs Holmes looked expectantly at her son. When it became clear Sherlock wasn’t going to speak, she rolled her eyes and said;

“Since my son’s has obviously exhausted his manners for the day, I’ll make the official introductions. I’m Violet Holmes and this charming sap misquoting Stanley is my husband Siger.”

“Molly Hooper, it’s lovely to meet you both.”

Sherlock pouted slightly;

“Molly knew exactly who she was meeting today Mummy.”

“Manners Sherlock. I know I taught you them,” Mrs Holmes looked towards Molly, “We’ve ordered the afternoon tea. I hope that’s alright?”

Molly nodded mutely, a small giggle trying to rise in her throat. There was something endearingly sweet about seeing Sherlock treated like a wayward school boy. At that moment two immaculate waiters appeared bearing the necessities for tea and tiered stands of delicate sandwiches and colourful cakes. Molly spotted the bright macaroons Mycroft had recommended and felt her mouth water.

Her mouth became a parched desert the second the waiters left and Mrs Holmes said;

“So, you’re the pathologist who helped Sherlock fake his death.”

Molly felt herself start to blush. She should have expected this; of course Sherlock’s parents would be angry over her part in the Fall. Mr Holmes reached over the table and patted her hand reassuringly.

“We’re both very gratefully to you. There’s no way Sherlock could have pulled off such a crazy plan without you.”

Molly’s brow creased slightly as she looked into Mr Holmes’ open and honest face. She glanced at his wife and realised that his feelings were echoed there. Molly smiled; she thought she was beginning to understand the Holmes parents. She gave a shy shrug as she said;

“I only played a small role and I was glad to help.”

Mrs Holmes’ made a humming sound that managed to suggest she thought Molly was being too modest. She picked up the teapot and began to pour tea for them all. Molly’s hope that they were passed the most awkward topic shrivelled and died as Mrs Holmes said;

“I’m also pleased to hear that you’re capable of giving Sherlock a ding around the ear when he falls back into bad habits.”

Molly was lost for words; she’d not expected Sherlock’s parents to know about that incident, or for that matter to mention, however circumspectly, their son’s relapse into drug use.  
Sherlock huffed and dropped the cake he’d helped himself too on his plate.

“She didn’t ding me around the ear, Mummy. She slapped me in the face, three times. I’m sure most parents don’t encourage violence in their offspring’s romantic partners.”

“I’m not encouraging violence, but you and Myc sometimes need a slap to stop you getting carried away,” Mrs Holmes placed a sandwich on Sherlock’s plate, “And you’ll eat some sandwiches before you attack the cakes, Sherlock.”

The most difficult events of Molly and Sherlock’s relationship dealt with to her satisfaction, Mrs Holmes changed the topic of conversation with ease. Molly was flattered to find that Sherlock’s mother had read her recent paper on the effects of prescription medication in blood decomposition. The two women began a detailed discussion on the pros and cons of various post mortem procedures. Sherlock joined in with a few observations, while Mr Holmes seemed content to listen with a smile while he drank his tea.

The afternoon passed by quickly, the conversation easily flowing from pathology to musicals. Mr Holmes was delighted to discover Molly shared his love of Andrew Lloyd Webber shows.

“We’re going to see Phantom in a few weeks, would you care to join us Molly dear?”

“Oh I’d love to Mr Holmes. I’ve not seen Phantom in years.”

Sherlock whipped his phone from his jacket pocket and fired off a text. The reply arrived instantly.

“Mycroft is willing to relinquish his ticket for the evening.”

“He shouldn’t have to miss it for me.”

Mr Holmes chuckled warmly and hushed her protests.

“It’s no hardship for him my dear. In fact I’d go as far to say he’ll be indebted to you for taking his place.”

Sherlock’s grin and wink confirmed this for Molly and she shook her head fondly at the wicked gleam in his eye. Her boyfriend was clearly revelling in the fact that Mycroft now owed her a favour. 

As they were saying their goodbyes outside the hotel Molly got her final surprise of the afternoon.

“It’s been a real pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Holmes.”

Mrs Holmes bypassed Molly’s extended hand and instead hugged her.

“You really must call us Violet and Siger, Molly. Or since we’re going to be family soon you could call us Mummy and Father.”

Sherlock groaned and hid his face in his hands. Mr Holmes stepped up beside his wife.

“Should have really let Sherlock pop the question first Vi, love.”

Mummy Holmes gave her husband a worried look. Molly, well versed as she was in embarrassment, spotted the slight blush colour the older woman’s cheeks.

“Ah, opps. Sorry about that.”

Molly smiled and leaned in conspiratorially towards Mrs Holmes.

“Don’t worry about it, Mummy. I know Sherlock’s been thinking about it.”

Sherlock’s head jerked up to look at Molly in surprised wonder. He blinked rapidly and gave his head a fast shake as Mycroft’s town car slid to a halt at the curb.

“Well this has been lovely. Time to go. Bye.”

He rushed his parents into the waiting car with undignified haste. Mummy and Father Holmes took their son’s actions with good grace and waved farewell to Molly through the window as the car pulled away.

Sherlock span around to face Molly. 

“Since you’ve deduced it…”

He stepped close to her and dipped his head. As he gently kissed her Molly felt something warm being slipped over her finger. She pulled back slightly and glanced at the simple, elegant ring that now adorned her left hand. It was a perfect fit in size and style. As she looked into his eyes there was only one thing left to say;

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum wasn't expecting a proposal of sorts to happen in this fic. I obviously have no control whatsoever over the characters I've borrowed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr head cannon
> 
> http://o0katiekins0o.tumblr.com/post/113985116599/sherlock-is-in-the-lab-raking-some-tech-over-the
> 
> Sorry about the title I couldn't resist.  
> I had intended this to be a short piece, but it ran away from me and I'm not at all sorry :)
> 
> Chapter Two inspired by Mychakk comment on Chapter One :)


End file.
